Copy holders are known for use on a desk to hold work consisting of papers or other graphic materials for viewing by a typist or computer terminal operator. In some, swivel joints are provided to allow rotation in various planes for precise positioning of the work.
The components of prior art copy holders are generally not movable from one position to another unless a fastener is first manually released to relieve a holding tension. The copy holder is then repositioned, and finally the tensioning fastener is again tightened so that the copy support apparatus will not move. This is an awkward procedure which discourages proper positioning of the work and increases operator stress.
Some prior art copy holders also take up valuable desk space by standing on an area of the desk surface which would otherwise be put to use. Other prior art copy holders use clamps to attach the copy holder to an overhang on the edge of the desk but are not suitable for use with desks or tables which do not have an overhang.